The tale of a gutsy Jinchuuriki (Jiraiya x Kushina-LEMON)
by TurdyBurger5
Summary: Minato has the perfect plan to propose to his red-haired beauty Kushina, down to the location, lights and even the perfect ring. Minato's only error in the plan was involving Master Jiraiya, I suppose you can't blame the white haired pervert this time. ;) [Kushina x Jiraiya hard lemon M ]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello! This story is a little short... I know! but its well worth the wait ... enjoy my fellow perverts :)_

* * *

— Chapter 1: Till death do us apart?

"I need you to do this to me" Kushina's normal and innocent look glazed over into that of a devilish one. The red-haired woman straddled the Sannins waist, her legs locking the Sage underneath her wide hips.

"Kushina… Don't ask this of me." The white-haired man shuttered at his own words, kicking himself in the head for even having the thought of turning her down.

Jiraiya had previously been asked by Minato to bring Kushina to the outskirt woods of Konoha so the yellow flash could propose to the red habanero. Upon Jiraiya's arrival to the Kunoichi's home, he had unknowingly stepped into an ambush; Kushina had been leaning against the entryway table, her eyes had a fire burning in them for the white-haired Sannin.

'_Any other time would have been acceptable …why does she have to choose now.' _The man thought to himself, and an audible sigh escaped his mouth. His eyes had an unexpected tear in them from the joy of having the red-haired women straddle his waist.

The sexual tension between the two had been growing stronger with the passing of each day. It had all started when Jiraiya had drunkenly confessed to the women his gas-fueled fantasy, involving none other then Kushina and himself.

"Let's just be adults about this, and play nice." Jiraiya cleared his throat, as he tried to sit straight up, Kushina grabbed her green flak jacket zipper, pulling it to the bottom hem to unveil the short sleeve undershirt that clung tightly to her athletic body.

'_Oh…_ _The way that shirt hugs her breasts. It's like a second skin…" _ The sannin began to lose grip on his morals.

"Master Jiraiya… Shouldn't you help a lady when she's in need?" Kushina almost licked her lips as she pulled the blue shirt up her torso revealing her beautifully etched hips, to her tight stomach. The man couldn't control himself any longer the women had too much to offer.

'_I'm in deep shit now…' _Jiraiya grinned largely, pulling the blue shirt off the Uzumakis body. Jiraiya tried to mentally contain his nosebleed as he watched the newly exposed breasts bounce out, it was as if they sprung into the man's hands on their own free will. Two large globes stared back at him.

'_At least Minato won't be home right away.'_ The man had officially given up on rejecting the women, with the betrayal aspect at play it had made it that more alluring. The Sannins lips caressed around her nipple, lightly sucking around the sensitive flesh.

"Kushina," Jiraiya spoke, pulling his face away from the women's breasts. "I never thought you to be so naughty." A trickle of blood ran down from the man's nose, over his lips.

Kushina stood, looking down at the man as a giggle fled her full, pink lips. Her eyes locked with his as he wiped the blood from his face.

Her fingers began to undo her pants, revealing her black panties, Jiraiya sat up grabbing Kushina's hips that swayed in front of him.

"Let's review some of those fantasy's, shall we Master Jiraiya?" The red haired Uzumaki had transformed into a new person in the eyes of Jiraiya.

" I strip naked in front of you… " Kushinas sentence was cut off by a giggle, her eyes ran down the man's body. Jiraiya quickly followed her eyes gaze; he found himself rock hard, and standing tall in his pants.

'_I never imagined I would be in such a perfect scenario…Jackpot!' A perverted smile strung across his face._

"Kushina, I have a better idea why don't we act it out instead?" The man devilishly spoke aloud, Kushina prompley stepped away from the sannin, leaving the room. Jiraiya quickly stood, following after the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki. The two walked into her bedroom a green comforter laid smoothly over the nicely made bed, 3 wooden pictures sat atop the sole dresser, Jiriaya didn't care to focus on the images inside. Kushina crawled onto the bed, getting the man's attention fully back to her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Jiraiya's hands grasped the bottom of his grey shirt, pulling it off his muscular build. Kushina liked what she had seen, Minato was muscular, but Jiraiya's muscles had looked more aesthetically pleasing from their maturity. Jiraiya's pointer finger reached out to the exposed panties, running over the nerve center of the Uzumaki.

"You like that huh?" He mumbled, teasing the women as she moaned quietly, The Sannin pulled his hand from the women and moved it to his pants button. His finger grasped the button flicking it through the hole; allowing the black pants to hit his ankles, Jiraiya kicked them across the wooden floor, while his hand grabbed Kushina's hip laying her back onto the bed. The woman opened her legs for him, exposing her wet panties to the man. Kushina had been waiting far too long for this moment but had always been too bashful to speak out.

'_She's soaked! Who knew I was so irresistible.'_ Jiraiya had a self-conceited giggle that played over the women.

"You like bigger cocks, don't you Kushina?" The Toad sage put his hand around his member, pressing his thumb to the head of his cock, lightly bouncing it up and down for the women.

"Of course I do, Master Jiraiya. You might be the thickest I've had though." She began rubbing herself over her panties, her eyes looking at the man's hard member, '_I bet he's had plenty of experience with a dick like that.' _Kushina almost blushed with excitement and anticipation. Jiraiya couldn't keep his hand from the soaked panties presented before him. His fingers pinched the fabric, pulling it around her bulging clit flicking the nerves, Kushina's breathing sharpened in response. "Let's see," The Sage tugged the fabric to the side of her inner thigh, revealing the pink, and glistening slit.

"Damn you're a little thing aren't you?" His fingers pulled away from her center to meet with his hard cock again. The kunoichi took a hint of what was next by the white-haired man's stance. Jiraiya stood at the foot of the bed, his hand on his hip. Kushina laid on her back, looking up to the man who stood over her. Jiraiya smiled in approval of the girl's obedience, '_No wonder Minato wants to marry her… She's a sub, huh?' _Kushina opened her mouth widely sticking her tongue out for him. The head of Jiraiya's cock rested on her tongue, he began sliding it deeper into her mouth and into her throat, Kushina relaxed the best she could allowing him to put his full length into her.

"No gagging?" The Sage questioned the women as her eyes began to fill with water. '_My first mistake… expecting he wants what Minato wants…_' The red haired women critique herself.

Jiraiya's hand wrapped around her throat allowing him control as the man's hips thrusted forward and back. The Habanero began choking and gagging on the cock lodged in her throat.

"There we are." He responded gutterly pulling away from the women. Kushina took a deep breath of air as spit clung to the hard cockand now her face, the uzumaki began wiping the drool away from her mouth.

"Did I tell you to clean yourself up?" The Sannin glared to the red haired beauty. Her head shook no as she took her hand away from the mess.

Jiraiya fondled her breast as he bounced his cock. Her mouth reopened for the man ready to give him whatever he wanted. Her free hand quickly cupped around his ball as her warm mouth greeted him. Kushina had always loved giving blow jobs, she had plenty of practice over the years. Her throat welcomed him, her head sliding back and forth, spit dripped around the corners of her mouth. Kushina's seductive eyes met with the mans, she couldn't see any visible emotion from him which caused her to doubt her skills.

"No more games_._" The Sannin firmly spoke pulling the only article of clothing left off her hips and to her feet, he got onto the bed allowing his tongue to dart for her clit, rubbing it gently, a finger pushed into the small, and wet hole.

"Ohh, right there…" Kushina mumbled out with a fogged look in her eyes. His finger pulled out of Kushina's hole, reentering with two. He pulled his mouth away for her center, listening to her moans like it was a classical piece. Kushina pulled herself away from the man's touch hesitantly.

"This is my escapade," Kushina pulled her hips away from the man's pleasure filled mouth. The red-headed woman sat on her knees. Jiraiya didn't need to hear anymore, he laid himself on the bed. Spitting on his fingertips, rubbing the spit over the head of his hard penis. Her hips straddled the man's, his left hand snaking up the back of kushina's head pulling her close to engage in a sexually charged kiss. Jiraiya forcefully pushed his cock into the women's tight pussy. Kushina had underestimated the size of his cock… majorly, a loud moan filled the once silent room. Kushina took a few deep breaths, all she could focus on was the amazing feeling of fullness.

"Show off for me." Jiraiya put his hands behind his head, as a prop smirking to the girl.

The red haired women tied her hair up, exposing her usually hidden face to the man. With her palms resting on his chest kushina began rocking her hips up and down, allowing her tight pussy time to acclimate to the thick cock that was forcefully pushed inside her.

Kushina began moving her hips from side to side, getting used to the mass filling her. Jiraiya's eyes didn't know what to look at, her beautiful bouncing tits, her muscular stomach, or her gripping pussy.

"Ohh, fuckkk…" the sannin muttered under his breath as his hips began thrusting into Kushina while she rode atop of him.

The sound of her wet pussy being fucked was priceless to him. She sounded, almost like she was going to bust.

Jiraiya stopped pumping his hips, allowing Kushina control again. The red haired women laughed under her breath as she spun around with the perverts cock still inside of her. Her legs spread wide for him revealing the women's tight ass to the sannin, her round ass began to bounce up and down for him.

Blood trickled down in a stream as her ass swayed.. Jiraiya's eyes locked onto the base of his cock as Kushina's white cum oozed out of her as she gripped him like a vice.

'_She's going to make me bust. Damn Kushina…' _The man was shocked by his body wanting him to finish already.

"Slow down." The Toad Sage exhaled lightly, trying to negotiate with the seemly sex crazed women.

"The Legendary Icha Icha writer can't keep up with his own fantasies?" She scoffed, glaring at the white haired man, sitting on his cock.

"Hold on now. You haven't seen nothing yet." Jiraiya revealed a hint of fire in his eyes, grabbing Kushina's hips, rolling them in his hand. Jiraiya thrusted his cock into the women deeper her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she almost heaved for air in between moans.

"I'll allow you a break." The man laughed aloud, smacking the women's ass. Kushina drew a long breath in, and out before raising her ass to slide the cum covered cock out her hole.

The Habanero rolled onto her back freeing the Toad Sages hips.

'_Whew… I don't know how I pulled that one off.' _ Jiraiya glared at the ceiling, recuperating his thoughts and testicles before the second bell rang. Meanwhile as Kushina laid on the bed, she examined the man's physique admiring the full picture. Kushina's eyes jumped to Jiraiya's face as he sharply exhaled.

'_Ding Ding.' _

The Sage's eyes meet with the wide, violet ones that oozed admiration for him.

The white haired man grabbed Kushina's ankles, spreading her legs open as he got between the fair skinned thighs.

"Mn, you're such a beauty Kushina." He stated, lightly smacking her pussy with his hard member.

"Prove it then, yknow." Kushina released out loud, her face blushing as her bad habit slipped out.

The man chuckled to himself as he entered into her hole. A moan fled the women's seductive lips, he pushed into her fully.

Jiraiya's hand slid over Kushina's soft leg moving it over his shoulder, he had a hunch the women wouldn't disappoint when it came to flexibility.

Kushina didn't want to keep her hands to herself anymore, running her hands down his toned sides. With such an attractive and controlling man looking down on her, she couldn't help but feel lust towards the perverted hermit. '_Why is he being so, sensual?' _Kushina began to question her feelings towards the man as he rhythmically fucked her.

"You're being oddly quiet Uzumaki." Jiraiya spoke with a flat tone, his hand raising to her throat, he kept the rhythm while pounding into her deeper.

All the girl felt capable of was to moan aloud for Jiraiya. In response his hand gripped tighter around her throat, pushing his lips to hers.

The red haired woman pushed her tongue into the man's mouth.

"Cum on my fat dick," Jiraiya moaned out with their lips still touching. "Kushina." He seductively moaned.

"Master Jiraiya, I'm going to cum!" Kushina moaned aloud as her pussy began to pulsate from pleasure.

"I can't hold it back and longer." Jiraiya's lips pressed to the beautiful womens. '_I'm going to bust.. fuck!' _Jiraiya grabbed his exposed cock giving himself a pump up and down, squirting his hot load into the girls hole.

"Ku… Kushina…" a foreign voice entered the room. Jiraiya snapped his neck to see Minato, tears dripping down the yellow-haired man's eyes. Jiraiya removed his from the woman's neck.

"Minato!" Kushina gasped in shock, the Sannin cleared his throat pulling the cum soaked cock out of his students future wife….

... Stay turned for Ch 2 ...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, that was a long wait wasn't it? Hopefully you'll find pleasure in the story. ;0

Please let me know in the comments if I should do a third chapter, along with reviews, complaints, or suggestions. What did YOU think of this chapter?

* * *

Minato arrived home after waiting over an hour in the woods for Jiraiya Sensei and his red-haired beauty Kushina to show up. The war hero shinobi couldn't help but notice a sense of heaviness that lingered around him as he approached his home. Namakazi entered his home with a weariness.

'_Master Jiraiya's shoes are here.' _Minato observed while slipping his off, stepping onto the smooth wooden floor. Nothing was visibly off to the ninja except for the extremely heavy and ominous feeling that swelled throughout his home. Minato hesitantly stepped throughout the house '_Should I leave?' _he questioned if he should go any further.

His bright blue eyes shifted to the hallway as he heard a faint giggle, '_Kushina is here_.' Minato's hand pressed lightly to his chest, feeling his heartbeat thump uncontrollably. The yellow-haired ninja managed to pick his feet up, walking himself down what seemed to be an endless hall, his body stopping in front of his closed bedroom door. Minato reached for the handle, pulling quickly away as he heard an indistinct sentence leak through the porous wood, "_Cum on my fat dick, "_ A sharp breath escaped from Minato's chest, his hands shaking as he identified the voice of his sensei.

"_Master Jiraiya_," a light voice mumbled under the door, the man swallowed his spit as he committed an act of courage, sliding the wooden door open slowly.

The world had come to be still as Minato laid eyes onto the gruesome scene painted before him. The blue-eyed man witnessed an atrocity, his own personal hell before him. Minato's beautiful Kushina was laid out on the sheets, her legs spread wide, face blushing with pleasure. His sensei's hand wrapped around her petite neck.

Seeing his mentor between Kushina's thighs, manhandling, and fucking her like one of his whore's tore the passion and love he had felt for the women into two.

"I can't hold it back and longer." Jiraiya's lips pressed to Kushina's as he came. Minato stood frozen, knowing damn well Jiraiya could sense him... '_What has he done to my beautiful Kushina…' _Anger flourished through the youthful man, he had enough,

"Ku- Kushina…" Minato meekly spoke despite having meant to say anything else.

The white-haired man snapped his neck behind him, locking eyes with his student as tears dripped down the young man's face. Jiraiya removed his hand from the woman's throat with an urgency. '_Oh fuck…' _ The Sannin thought to himself while frozen in place.

"Minato?" Kushina gasped aloud at the sight of the man. The yellow flash closed the bedroom door, his mouth hung open as his emotions rampaged through him, '_What did I do? No… What didn't I do? Why did she cheat on me with Master Jiraiya of all people… No, Kushina couldn't do that to me, this must be Jiraiya's doing.' _Minato tightly clutched at his blue shirt while trying to catch his breath. His index and middle fingers were held up, using body flicker to leave the impure home.

* * *

"Jiraiya!" Kushina shouted as she shoved the naked man off her exposed and shaking body, her blissful orgasm was quickly turned into a miserable and bleak throbbing.

"Kushina…" Jiraiya reached out for the upset women as she stood from the bed.

"Did you know he was here?" She yelled to the white-haired man. Jiraiya shook his head, '_no'_ as he replayed the look on his students' face.

"Will you at least calm down?" his hand grabbed her wrist pulling the red habanero away from the bedroom door.

"How can _you_ be this _calm_, pervert!" Her eyes glazed over with tears. The Sannin sat quietly, his mind racing with thoughts of the women's hypocrisy. Jiraiya exhaled loudly covering his exposed genitals with his hands, "Let's remember, you seduced me into having sex. I was merely an innocent messenger for your beloved Minato" He added on, "You're the sensory type here…" to make matters worse.

The rage that was held in her eyes quickly faded as she recalled her actions. Kushina's lips parted to speak, but no words would manifest for her. '_He's right. I did this…' _Her eyes were heavy as she spoke the rest of her thought aloud. "I should have been paying more attention_."_ Kushina sat next to the Sage on her bed. His dark eyes darted to the women in utter surprise, '_What did she just say?'_ Jiraiya sat quietly.

"I apologize, Master Jiraiya…" Kushina quickly wiped her tears away.

"Minato will forgive you, he's never been one to hold grudges. Now me, on the other hand, that's going to be a rough road." he lied for the Uzumaki out of pity.

"Was he going to propose?" She gulped down nervously, not confident she wanted to hear the answer. A loud sigh escaped the man's lips as he confirmed her question with a '_yes'_.

"I've never seen such revulsion on his face…" Her shaking fingers clasped together in her lap. The man recalled Minato's face once again.

"I will stay here tonight," Jiraiya announced to the woman. Kushina glared at the thoughtless man as he spoke again, "Minato will return when he is ready, I'll take care of everything then." The white-haired man stated. Kushina's eyes grew heavy once again, '_Was I really that desperate?_' She sat in silence, watching the man to her side get redressed.

"I will be out back." The Sannin stood from the seat that was next to the women, his eyes glancing back at the women behind him before leaving out the bedroom door.

The toad sage had left the inside of the home, sitting on the edge of the engawa. Jiraiya chuckled to himself before pulling a small notebook and pen out from his pocket. He began scribbling notes down.

Jiraiya muttered to himself as he finished putting his thoughts on paper. The note pad was put back into its original pocket, he smirked leaning back onto the palms of his hand looking up to the star cluttered sky.

'_That's not how I expected Minato to react, or Kushina, she blatantly ignored his chakra. He must have been ticked… I can't help but feel guilty about this one. That woman, I'm sure of it that she'll come onto me again, no matter how hard I try to resist that devilish woman, I don't think it'll do me any good.' _The Sannin had already begun to retrace the red-haired woman's naked body, seductive facial expressions, and her gripping hole. His hand grabbed the outline of his bulge, pushing the erect member down. '_Tsk. Damn that woman Kushina.' _He sighed contemplating the risk of ravaging the tight bodied Uzumaki on his own accord. '_Minato will forgive me for this… It can't happen again.' _He made a resolution with himself.

The imagery of her bouncing perky breast was not helping the Sannins situation, the man's high sex drive was going to be the death of him. His hand squeezed the hard dick in his pants, '_How long..' _Jiraiya muttered under his breath, '_How long can I last out here knowing a piece like that is inside!' _The Toad Sage let his hard-on spring upright in his pants.

* * *

Kushina had managed to leave her bedroom, sitting in the quiet living room. She reflected on her thoughts and questioned her true motives.

'_It was wrong what I did… But I don't feel regret. Minato hasn't been around much anyway.' _Her eyes looked to the backdoor wondering what would come of Jiraiya's presence at this point. She has gotten her way and seduced the man, what was left to be done with him?

'_It was bound to happen at some point, that's what Minato gets for leaving me in the hands of his perverted mentor more than his own.' _Kushina spitefully thought to herself, letting her head fall back onto the black couch.

A breeze of air whooshed around the women, her head raising to see her yellow-haired partner.

"Minato, you returned!' The red-haired woman exclaimed with happiness, an opposing emotion reflected back to her off Minato's stern face.

"Kushina," The young man spoke. Her eyes looked up to her love, "I know everything." Minato mumbled, pulling out and displaying a small, black notebook. He tossed it to the Uzumaki women. Kushina held the book in her hands, curiosity surged throughout her as she opened it. An almost immediate sour look played over her face as she skimmed over the vulgar print in front of her, "What is this?" Kushina proclaimed aloud.

"Those are the women Jiraiya had used for research purposes, or I should say fucked before you." Kushina's stomach dropped to the floor as she realized what she was holding. Minato's deep blue eyes held no visible emotion in them, "Go ahead and flip to the last page." He insisted.

Her fingers did as he said, flipping page after page. Her name stood out boldly against the white paper, small specks of blood had dried over the pages.

'_Uzumaki, Kushina. _

_A tale of a cock hungry, soon to be wife. Her round ass was like none other I've fucked… Not to mention I didn't even have to come onto her. She was so crazed for me; I barely made it 10 feet into her house before her tight little body straddled me into submission. I'm getting a hard-on just thinking about it. To think my number one student was getting ass like that this whole time, makes me proud. _

_What a fuck, a once in a lifetime fuck, dare I say. I'm sure her pink hole is just aching for another boning. I couldn't believe my student walked in on me busting my load into her, the woman is a sensory type, so she could have noticed him. _

_I had no idea the Uzumaki women were capable of such sex appeal. To think such an inexperienced woman could seduce me into betrayal, my honorary title must proceed me.'_

Kushina's face swelled with humiliation as she finished reading the page, she flipped it cautiously, reading the first few words, '_How would she react if I used shadow clone on her? I'm sure she'd love being double stuffed.'_

Her eyes widened as she couldn't dare read more, she flipped through all those who had come before her. Minato glared at her with disgust, "I never thought you'd be capable of hurting me," He looked to the women with watery eyes. "I never would have imagined you'd be the one to seek out master Jiraiya… I knew he'd write about it, so I stole this from him so I wouldn't know the truth."

Kushina painfully watched the man speak, his jaw clenching tightly shut.

"What did you expect to happen? Leaving me with such a pervert." She crossed her arms, looking away from her longtime best friend.

"From him, I understand. But for you, to pursue him. Why?" Minato pressed the issue further, he needed answers. Kushina sat quietly, deciding if she wanted to devolve the information he wanted.

"Fine. Three weeks ago, when you left for Sunagakure. Master Jiraiya and I went out to a Go bar to pass the time. We had a few drinks, played a few matches and he let slip his perverted fantasy. Saying he wanted to show me what it was like with a man of his caliber. It's ironic, he rejected me with all he had today until I fucked him into submission." She spoke bluntly and with a pouty tone over her voice. Minato's mouth hung open as he did not recognize the women in front of him.

"Minato." Jiraiya walked into the house, his eyes examining the two lovers' body positionings.

The Yellow-haired man could barely manage to look at his former mentor.

"Oh. How did you manage to get a hold of that?" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking at the small book that rested in Kushina's hands. '_Dammit, Minato knows me to well… Not much I can do for Kushina now' _The Sannin sighed loudly at his thoughts_. _

"Master Jiraiya, we need to speak," Minato spat out.

"Uhm, talk? You're not going to try and beat the shit out of me?." Jiraiya bluntly spoke, smirking.

"That does sound more appealing than what I had in mind." The yellow flash lunged towards his long time master, the sannin chuckled to himself, pulling a small tag out of his back pocket. Minato approached Jiraiya, the white-haired man slapped the seal onto his forehead, activating it with the hand seal _tiger_. Minato stopped in his tracks, collapsing into Jiraiya's arms. "Just be lucky I took it easy on you kid." He spoke in a monotone manner, looking over to the young women who had tears in her eyes.

"So, Kushina. Would you say all this trouble was worth it?" He asked, looking down at Minato, who laid in his arms. '_Maybe I'm in the clear now, she won't come into me again with Minato here.' _Jiraiya grinned to himself, feeling a sense of relief.

"Don't be shy now." He insisted on an answer.

"I, didn't think..." Kushina wiped her eyes off watching the tall man lay her sleeping companion onto the couch.

"You burned quite a few bridges today, all in the name of my dick. I'm honored really." The Sannin put his arms out, shrugging to top it off. Kushina had begun to sulk at the words of her mentor, '_Was it worth it…?' _She questioned herself_, 'Minato, you don't even compete with him… I can't help myself.' _Her lips parted, letting her tongue slip out between them. The mere thought of her body shaking orgasm had brought a certain bliss to her thoughts. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he witnessed such a scene, her lips glazed with spit from her tongue that reentered her mouth slowly. Her whole body radiated sex appeal.

"You wouldn't dare with Minato here." Jiraiya nervously laughed out loud. Her feet began taking steps toward him, "The bridges I choose to burn can be rebuilt, master Jiraiya." Her body magnetized to his, Kushina's hand rubbed over the man's clothed torso, his bulging abdomen muscles brought a playful giggle to her, "You seem nervous, Sensei." The Uzumaki spoke with a sharp tone to her voice. Jiraiya was in fact hesitant, his student sat a mere 5 feet from the two, '_To be called out by such a newly formed Vixen…' _His dark eyes looked away from the sealed young man. The Sannin's hand caressed Kushina's cheek as the woman kissed on his neck.

Between her legs pulsated as Jiraiya's index finger dragged lightly under her chin, bringing her face to meet with his. Jiraiya's fingers were alluring to her, knowing what they were capable of was enough for the Uzumaki to shiver, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes watching the red-headed woman's expression change with just his touch.

"Kushina, you _really_ don't want to do this again." Jiraiya stated aloud for the woman.

Kushina was lost in thought over her body's natural response to the man, it hadn't been like Kushina had many sexual partners in the past. Minato had been the first person she had laid with, the dish Jiraiya had prepared had given her a new appetite.

"Oh trust me…" Her hand slid down the man's torso, reaching into his pants. "Uhh." Jiraiya let slip out as her soft hand gripped around his meaty shaft.

"I do want to." Kushina's lips pushed to Jiraiyas, her tongue forcefully entered the man's mouth.

'Fuck… _I'm sorry Minato...' _The toad sage raised his hand to the woman's throat as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, Kushina's petite hand grabbed the Sannins wrist, her nails digging into his skin from the intensity of the kiss. Jiraiya pulled the women's lips from his own, examining her face that was starting to turn red from lack of oxygen.

His fingers released the grip on her throat, allowing her fresh air. Kushina took a deep breath in response to the loosened grip moaning to herself, stroking his cock that rested in her small hand. The Sage unbuttoned his pants, letting the Uzamaki have his full length. Jiraiya's thick cock stood straight up for the women.

'_I can't believe she really wants to fuck me with Minato right here.. I've never been in such an uncomfortable situation.' _He groaned at the situation, he might have been a pervert but this was a questionable situation at play. '_Morally is this okay? Then again when have I ever considered morals?' _The man was frozen, his eyes looked down to the red headed woman who had at some point begun suckaling the head of his hard cock, within that same view his young student laid on the other side of the sofa incapacitated.

"Fuck, Kushina…" The Sage moaned as the woman gagged herself on his length.

That was the snap back to reality he needed. Jiraiya ran his hand through the woman's long, red hair. He had finally given her his attention at last.

"You want to be exploited in front of your first love?" Jiraiya aggressively spoke over the girl. Her eyes looked up to his, pulling his spit covered dick out her mouth. "Do as you please with me, master Jiraiya." Her violet eyes looked hungrily up to him.

'_What a look she has. I haven't had a woman this lustful after me in sometime...' _Jiraiya moaned to himself as she lightly sucked his balls into her mouth, messaging each one with her hot mouth.

His dick had been so hard it began to cause him physical pain, she wasn't only a Vixen, but a hell of a tease.

"Get up…" He ordered the women with an aggressive tone. Kushina obeyed, standing to her feet. Her hands pulled at her shirt, revealing her large, perky breasts.

"Bend over." He grabbed at the lean hips, pushing them over the backside of the couch.

Jiraiya tugged the blue pants off her round ass, revealing the two small holes. "Mnn, what a sight this is Kushina." The Sannin wrapped his hand around his pained dick, punishing himself a little longer. His free hand reached for the ass that stared him in the face, spreading the holes open.

"Such a pretty cunt." He growled to himself, looking back to his dick, the veins began throbbing on his shaft. He squeezed himself once more, his thumb running up the head of his cock spreading his precum over the sensitive head before letting it slide into her pussy.

Kushina's back arched over the couch as he slowly pushed himself into her pink hole. Her pussy had felt so much tighter and more pleasurable than before, Jiraiya's hand left his cock to grab a handful of Kushina's hair, turning the woman's face forcefully to the side where Minato laid.

Jiraiya growled to himself, moving his hips forward, the length of his dick disappearing into her gripping pussy. '_I can't even get my dick into her all the way this time.' _He pushed himself into her shallow hole, forcing his full length into her.

Kushina's body shook out of discomfort, her eyes watered with the sudden thrusts. Jiraiya's teeth clenched together as he dropped his hand onto the round ass before him.

"So that's what you want, to stare at Minato while his master fucks you?" The Sannin growled to himself, pulling the woman's head back by her long red hair. "Yes!" She moaned while being roughly fucked by the fat cock. Her teeth clenched in response to the force her body was receiving from each thrust of the Sannins hips. '_He's not holding back this-' _Kushina's thoughts were interrupted as her breath was knocked from her chest.

The Uzumaki's lips trembled out a soft moan, changing the tone and direction of the atmosphere. The day had housed nothing but surprises for the Legendary Sannin but never did Jiraiya think he'd live to see the day any woman would radiate this much sex appeal for _him _alone. Kushina was seducing the man with her hips, grinding her wet hole against his pulsating dick.

"I am so turned on..." Jiraiya moaned aloud, switching his hands to the women's hanging breasts, his fingers wrapping and pinching the supple nipples. His head fell back looking to the ceiling, '_Forgive me Minato…' _

The head of his cock was now resting in the slit of her tight pussy, that was enough to have her petite hole stretch around him, outlining the head of his dick perfectly.

"You really are a slut aren't you?" The man moaned with agitation, 'such a disgraceful woman, definitely unfit for my star pupil.' Jiraiya scowled at the tight bodied Kushina as she ground her sex along the base of his shaft. He grinned to himself, picking the redhead up by her thighs, her back resting on his chest as the Sannin bounced Kushina up and down on his rod.

"Master!" Kushina moaned aloud, her hands grabbed her breasts, fingertips pinching her nipples. Pleasure exploded from the women as she began to cum on the dick inside her.

Jiraiya's fingertips gripped tightly around the creamy thighs he held. His cock still thrusting in and out of her, "It's so good..." The Uzumaki moaned out. The Sannin moaned along with her pulling his dick out of the tight hole. Her cum dripped onto the wooden floor beneath the two. Kushina's breaths were uneven and short as her head rested back onto her partner's shoulder.

"You'll have to clean that up before Minato wakes don't you think?" Jiraiya asked the women feeling her back against his chest.

"Of course Master." Kushina raised her head, looking back to the white-haired man who was supporting her body weight.

"I'm glad you agree." The toad sage kneeled down, making Kushina get on all fours, his hand pushed her face to the floor.

"Clean it up." He stated while sliding himself between the women's legs.

Kushina was shocked, and almost paralyzed from the request. Her eyes stared widely in front of her.

The man's large hand reached underneath Kushina, his fingers meeting with the suspended breast, cupping the soft globe, "Don't worry, I'll reward you babe." He hummed over the woman in a deep voice his finger gently rubbing over her nipple.

With hesitation, the Uzumaki stuck her tongue out allowing it to drag over the wet and cum soaked floorboards.

The Sannin smiled helplessly in response to the woman's obedience. Kushina's eyes had begun to glisten with tears.

"Still want more?" Jiraiya questioned the submissive mistress, the habanero sat silent while contemplating the consequences that came with Jiraiya, 'I'm already in this deep... I need to see this through.' Her lips curled into a smile, "I want more." The two locked eyes.

"of course you do." Jiraiya chuckled to himself. Putting his head against the wet pussy that stuck up in the air for his personal use. Kushina's body mentally prepared for the beating her pussy was about to endure. Jiraiya smacked the head of his dick onto the sloppy hole. His hands migrating to her holes, Jiraiya's index fingers poked into the pussy, spreading the pink slits apart, "You're still so tight..." he muttered to himself, sliding his bulbous head past his fingers.

The wet sounds coming from the women's hole had already begun to make the Sannin nervous, the tight, and wet hole was oozing her white cum out along the base of his dick. This all was the perfect recipe for a cream pie… the man hasn't wanted to cum yet, but his body was done cooperating with him.

"Arch your back..." the toad sage moaned out as he buried his shaft into the hole.

Jiraiya's hand grabbed his swelling balls, squeezing them as his cum shot out into the little pussy.

"Did you just cum?" Kushina looked back at the depleted, and glistening man behind her.

"Mmm, your pussy sucked the life out of me..." he sighed loudly, pulling his sensitive and now pulsating length out of the Uzumaki.

"Be a doll, and push my cum out," Jiraiya asked, placing kisses along her back.

Kushina obeyed, pushing the hot liquid out of her beaten up hole. Jiraiya pulled her pink pussy apart, admiring his work of art.

"Ooh this is exactly how I imagined it," The Sannin chuckled aloud. "Kushina.. you are a naughty girl, I could empty my balls into you all day, but it's time for me to go." He stood from the floor stretching his legs, while the fat cock stood straight out. Kushina turned to face the man, her mouth wrapping around the dick.

"Don't go just yet." The habanero spoke with her mouth full. His fingers ran through the red messy hair before saying, "You only have 5 minutes or so until that seal wears off." He pointed to the yellow haired shinobi.

"Fuck..." Her lips released the monster cock as she stood, Kushina bit her bottom lip seductively. The white haired man pushed Kushina's lips to his, tasting their mixed cum in her mouth. "Damn, you're a sexual deviant…" he muttered to her, slipping his cock back into his pants before almost bolting to the front door.

End ~


End file.
